


What a sweet family

by GlumpoReturned



Series: Latino Bokuto Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Latino Bokuto, M/M, Multi, This is DUMB, but its cute, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto walked into the coffee shop beaming. Akaashi and Tsukishima were suddenly very worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a sweet family

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some [headcanons](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/post/144839522265/ok-but-just-imagine-half-latino-bokuto-him) I have of Latino Bokuto~
> 
> Read it on [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/post/145285918415/im-writing-this-because-i-am-lonely-and-the-world)

* * *

 

 

Bokuto walked into the coffee shop beaming. Akaashi and Tsukishima were suddenly very worried.

Kuroo grinned at his boyfriend, waving his arm to gain his attention. “Bo!”

Bokuto’s head turned towards them, his smile widening. “Guys!”

Bokuto walked--though it looked more like a sprint--to their table, trying to avoid hitting other tables in his excitement.

He sat down in the empty seat they left for him. Akaashi’s mouth opened, to ask why he was so happy before Bokuto spoke up first.

“My family’s coming to visit!”

Why was he so happy? It wasn’t like he didn’t see his family. Hell, some of them lived in the same neighborho-

Oh

“The--uh--western side?” said Tsukishima, raising an eyebrow. Bokuto nodded his head excitedly. 

“Mm-Hm! They’re coming this week!”

“That’s great Bokuto-san”

“I know! And--um--I was wondering If you guys wanted to meet them!”

The three of them looked at each other. They shrugged..

  Tsukishima sighed. “As long as they’re not as loud as you,

“Yeah dude! Can’t wait to meet your family!”

“Really!?”

Akaashi smiled at him, putting his hand on Bokuto’s, squeezing it. 

“Of course”

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe they should have prepared themselves a bit before arriving at the Bokuto household.

They knew from American shows that ‘latinos’ were loud, but they assumed they would be at the same level as Bokuto.

They were wrong.

They were not expecting this amount of people. When Bokuto had said ‘family’ they expected around four relatives. But no, it seemed as though they invited the whole country of Colombia to their house.

The three of them stared in awe as Bokuto’s relatives--the Guevara’s--shouted, laughed, hugged and kissed.

Tsukishima was still traumatized by the fact that he got a kiss on the cheek by _everyone,_ and I mean _everyone._

There were people of all colour, and there were some people that they doubted were even _related._

There were children running all over the house, middle-aged women laughing loudly. The men were shouting about some football(soccer) game.

Akaashi glanced over to where Bokuto’s mom was. She was smiling brightly at the lady she was talking with. She looked overjoyed to be with her family.

Akaashi smiled a bit himself.

His gaze then turned towards Bokuto’s father. He stood in the corner of the room, looking just as traumatized as Tsukishima.

Kuroo’s looked to where Akaashi was looking, and snorted.

“Poor dude, he probably gets enough shouting with Bokuto and his mom”

Tsukishima snickered.

Suddenly, Bokuto came up to them, an old lady grabbing onto his arm. She was very old, with white hair and a wrinkled face. But her eyes were almost identical to Bokuto’s; full of life and joy.

_“Abuelita, estos son mis novios!”_

The three of them froze, looking at Bokuto in panic.

The lady smiled, nodding her head. _“Son muy guapos ,Kou. Eres muy sortudo”_

Whatever the old lady, they assumed she was his grandma, said made Bokuto blush. The lady turned towards the three of them, reaching into her pocket, she took out three little blue pouches. She handed them one each. 

They looked at Bokuto, and then at the lady. Akaashi muttered a quiet ‘thank you’ and Kuroo and Tsukishima quickly repeated after him.

The old lady said nothing, just winked at them before waddling away.

“Bo” Kuroo started, looking into the pouch he received.

“Why did your grandma give us condoms?”

 

* * *

 


End file.
